What If
by diamondpetals18
Summary: A Mistake that would tear them apart and a Choice he has to Make between love and Responsibility...  I changed the rating...this was suppose to be a one shot but someone asked me to continue it...  , please review...:
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… I'll make a one shot for now and I'll update my story if I could since the signal here for the internet is weak… uhm… I really love this story from a text message :D enjoy…**

**What If…**

A brunette was sitting on a bench, she was at the Sakura Park. She always goes to that park hoping that someday they would meet again.

"_It's been four years huh? What if I didn't let him go? What if we decided to keep going on? I wonder what would become of us…"_ the brunette thought to herself as she stared at the couples in the park.

_Flashback:_

"_I guess we have to end this Natsume…"_

"_Yeah I guess so. I'm sorry Mikan but I…"_

_Mikan hugged Natsume and said._

"_I know… it's your responsibility. You have to do it. I'll miss you." And with that, Mikan ran, leaving Natsume forever._

**Normal POV:**

She was just about to leave when…

"Auntie Mikan!" a little girl named Amaya came rushing towards the brunette. Mikan smiled seeing the girl who has a blond hair and a pair of crimson eyes.

"Amaya!" Mikan was hugged the girl tightly.

"Auntie Mikan I missed you! Especially mom and dad." Amaya said.

"Really? Well I missed you too. By the way are you alone?"

"Nope, dad went to the flower shop, he said he'll buy something for mom."

"Oh." Was all Mikan could say.

"_He's here?" Mikan thought._

"Amaya, we got to go now, your mom's waiting." A man in his 20's called the girl.

"_That voice…"_

Mikan turned around to see Natsume standing 5 meters away.

"Na…Natsume?"

"Mi…Mikan?" Natsume stared at the brunette obviously surprised.

"Dad! You're here!" the little girl chirped.

Natsume went near to them and carried his daughter.

"It's nice to see you Mikan." Natsume said smiling at Mikan.

"Uhuh… Nice to see you too. So where's Ayame? And you're back here for good?" Mikan asked without looking into Natsume's eyes.

"She stayed at the hotel, she's too tired to look around. No, we're just having a vacation here, we'll be going back to Paris next month." Natsume replied still staring at Mikan.

"Oh I see, well then I gotta go. See you around."

Mikan was about to leave when Amaya called her and went near to Mikan.

"Auntie wait! Before you go, can I ask you a question?" Amaya said looking at her with those crimson eyes.

"Uh, sure Amaya, what is it?" Mikan knelt down beside the girl.

"Uhm, why don't you still have a boyfriend? Don't you plan to get…" Amaya wasn't able to finish when Natsume cut her off.

"Amaya! Don't ask such…" Natsume didn't finish what he was saying when Mikan answered Amaya.

"I did have one, and you know what? We really loved each other so much, but we decided to call it off."

The little girl was confused so she asked Mikan why. Mikan hugged the girl, shut her eyes as tears started to fall… and then she answered…

"So, that you have someone to call daddy."

"Huh?" Amaya who was looking at Mikan with confused eyes.

"Nothing. Well, see you soon Amaya, bye Natsume send my regards to Ayame." Mikan said wiping the tears away. She ran and left Natsume and Amaya.

"Eh? Wait auntie! I don't understand…dad…did I do something to make auntie cry?" Amaya asked.

Natsume bent down and patted his daughter on her head and said.

"Someday you'll understand. C'mon Amaya your mom would be worried if we don't go back."

"Ok."

Amaya ran towards their car, while Natsume followed his daughter. Before he went inside the car he looked at the bench where Mikan was sitting, his eyes were full of regret and sadness.

"_I'm sorry Mikan. I'm sorry if we didn't have a happy ending. Take care polka…"_ Natsume thought and went inside his car and headed towards the hotel where his fiancée was waiting for them.

**I know it's short…:D but anyway review? I was planning to make this a multi chapter… but I don't know… I'm still confused and lazy…XD**

**But for now…. This will remain as a one shot story.**

**And happy new year to everyone!:DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I've finally know how to start this story. I'm making this a multi chapter since someone asked for it! ^^, hope you guys would also support this story… Enjoy!:)**

**G.A would never be mine even the characters…^^,**

**The Beginning**

"Natsume wake up! We'll be late on our first day of school."

"_Groans." _

"Natsume! C'mon bro."

"Dammit."

Natsume Hyuuga a 16 year old lad cursed as he got out of his bed. He and his twin Natsuki Hyuuga are living at the same condominium; well… technically they've always been together. Both of the boys have the same messy jet-black hair, crimson eyes but with different personalities. Natsuki and Natsume were always top of the class. Both of their parents in a car accident when they were 15. Their only living relative is the brother of their father Persona. Persona Hyuuga is one of the wealthiest men in Japan. He is strict when dealing with the two but he loves them as his own. He sent his nephews to live in a condominium near Gakuen Alice, a school for rich and smart students. Natsume didn't like the idea of going to a new school, but he has no other choice but to follow his uncle's decision.

"Finally you're up, c'mon let's eat."

"Hn. I can see you're excited you already took a bath…who'd want to go to a new school anyway?"

"Natsume…"

"Look Natsuki… you know me I hate going to another school, I hate change… why didn't that bastard agree with me when I said I'd prefer going to our old school? What's wrong with it?"

"You know uncle wants the best for us."

"So you're saying that mom and dad didn't give us the best?"

"Natsume that's not what I meant…"

"Whatever… I lost my appetite just eat alone, I'll take a shower."

"Natsume…"

Natsume pretended not to hear a thing. He ignored Natsuki and slammed the door.

"_Sigh._"

Natsuki just ate his food and washed the dishes after eating breakfast. Natsume went out of the bathroom only to find a note at the table.

"_Natsume I'll meet at school I still have to know what is our class section and class schedule. And don't starve yourself to death man… Natsuki." _

"Hn."

Natsume ate his food quickly and washed the dishes and set off to their new school. After a few minutes he reached Gakuen Alice and went inside not knowing what lies behind those large gates.

"Natsume!"

Natsume turned around only to find his twin waving at him.

"Natsume we're in the same section."

"Hn."

"C'mon Natsume you have to admit this school is huge compared to our old school."

"…"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"That's the bell, let's go Natsume."

**Inside The Room**

"Hotaru I'm so glad we're in the same class!" A beautiful brunette with hazel eyes exclaimed happily.

"Shut up baka." A raven haired girl with purple eyes retorted boringly.

"Mou… ne where's Ayame?"

"Hn. She's always late baka like you… besides you know Ayame both of you are idiots."

"Mou Hotaru… just because me and Ayame are late at times… it doesn't mean we're idiots.

"Right you are more stupid than her."

"Mou Hotaru."

"Yo Ruka!" Koko greeted as Ruka entered the room.

"Hey Koko… oh hi Yuu."

Ruka took his seat in front of Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hello Imai-san."

"Hn." Hotaru ignored Ruka's greeting but deep inside she is happy that Ruka noticed her.

"Hello Ruka-pyon."

"Hi Sakura-san… we're already in 3rd year high school and you still call me that?" Ruka asked while smiling at Mikan.

"Ehehehe… I'm just used calling you that… even call us Imai-san or Sakura-san."

"I'm also used to it… right Imai-san?"

"Whatever." Hotaru answered.

"Awwww Ruka is being ignored by his 2 years crush." Koko said while laughing.

"Shut up Koko! So… sorry for that Imai-san Koko doesn't know what he's talking." Ruka said while covering Koko's mouth.

Hotaru ignored this and continued to work on her baka gun, Mikan just laughed at what Koko said.

"Stop laughing baka." Hotaru said.

Mikan whispered to Hotaru which made the raven-haired girl blush.

"I know you also like Ruka-pyon."

Baka baka baka…

"Ouch! Hotaruuuuuuuu.~~~~"

"Hn."

The class continued to talk until a teacher came inside the classroom.

"Ok class settle down now please. I can see all of you here were Narumi's students last year I'll be your adviser and I'll introduce myself for formalities my name is Serina…"

Serina was interrupted when she heard the door open.

"Ano… excuse us is this class 3-A?" Natsuki asked politely. While Natsume stood beside him looking bored.

"Yes… ah! You must be the twins?" Serina inquired and smiled at the two lads.

"Yes we are." Natsuki replied with a smile.

"Ne, don't you think they're cute? But how do we know which is which?" Sumire Shouda…a pretty girl with green eyes and black hair said to her seatmate.

"Yeah… I wonder who is who… anyway they're both cute so no problem." Suki Yamato, a girl with black eyes and dark brown hair agreed.

"Class I want you all to meet your new classmates… please come in and introduce yourselves."

"Hn… this two would make me rich." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru… stop thinking about money and do you think these two are like Ruka-pyon that you can easily blackmail?"

"I have my ways baka."

"Hotaru…"

"Hi. My name is Hyuuga Natsuki." Natsuki said while smiling.

"I'm Natsume." Natsume said dryly.

"Ok well since both of you have…"

"Wait! Serina-sensei I have a question."

"What is it Yumiko?"

"How old are you?" Yumiko asked.

"Are you guys single?" Sumire butted in.

"Are you interested in dating me?" Mia asked.

"Class settle down…" Serina was about to reprimand the class but Natsume butted in.

"We're 16 and we're not interested in anyone got that?" Natsume answered while giving the class a death glare.

"Uh… please take your seats and I'll assign you to your partners to tour you around the school for a week." Serina said.

Natsume and Natsuki took their seats behind Mikan and Hotaru.

"Natsume try to be friendly please…"

"Shut up."

Natsuki was about to say something only to be interrupted by Mikan.

"Hi my name is Mikan Sakura and this is my best friend Hotaru Imai… uh… hope we can be friends." Mikan said as looked at the twins.

"Hn." Natsume just ignored Mikan's greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Mikan… I'm Natsuki and he's Natsume."

"Stop talking to an ugly girl Natsuki." Natsume said.

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Why so shock huh? You think you're pretty?" Natsume asked smugly.

"You…"

"Ah… Mikan-chan sorry for that Natsume is in a bad mood today." Natsuki quickly interrupted before the two could throw insults.

"Oh… well I'm glad you're not like your twin Natsuki."

"What did you say baka?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing Mr. Grumpy." Mikan said with a smile and turned her back at the twins.

"Hn."

Natsume didn't bother retorting back. He turned to the other side and stared at the window.

"Man… that Natsume is scary." Yuu Tobita said.

"Yeah, but maybe he's good in the inside." Ruka Nogi said.

"Ruka you sound gay man." Koko joked.

"Shut up!"

"Ok so now I'm going to call someone to be the partner of one of the twins." Serina announced.

"I wish it would be me." Sumire said.

"Yeah or maybe me." Yumiko said dreamingly.

"Uh… Mikan?" Serina called.

"Yes sensei?"

"Would you mind being Natsu…"

Bang!

The class went silent when they heard a loud bang at the door.

"Gommene sensei! I know I'm late!"

A pretty blond girl with gray eyes said while panting.

"Ayame. Why are you late?" Serina asked looking at the pretty girl.

"Hn, stupid girl." Natsume commented.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"Nothing." Natsume answered.

Mikan heard this and turned her back behind Natsume.

"Don't call my friend stupid you jerk."

"Hn. I see now why you're also a stupid girl."

"Why you…"

"Shut up or I'll hit you with this." Hotaru said murderously while aiming her baka gun at Natsume.

"Hn."

"Sensei I woke up late and I'm so sorry…" Ayame said while bowing her head.

"Go to your seat first."

"Hai."

Ayame went to sit beside Mikan.

"Now as I was saying… Mikan would you mind being Natsume's partner?"

"Natsume who's Natsume?" Ayame asked Hotaru.

"What? Me?" Mikan asked in a shocking voice.

"Yes you." Serina answered.

"Look behind you." Hotaru answered.

Ayame glanced behind her only to find a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her.

"Hi you guys are new?" Ayame asked in a friendly manner ignoring Natsume's glares.

"Yeah. I'm Natsuki and this is my twin Natsume."

"Oh… hello Natsume."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry about that he's having a bad day…"

"I'm not having a bad day Natsuki you know that… why don't you leave us alone lady." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume!"

"Is there a problem there?" Serina asked.

"Uh…no Sensei. Sorry." Ayame said.

"Well… Ayame I see you've met your new classmates… I guess I can assign you to pair up with Natsuki for a week."

"Eh?"

"Ayame-chan hope we'll be great friends." Natsuki said while offering to shake hands with Ayame.

Ayame smiled and took his hand.

"Me too."

"_Groans… no fair… I have to pair with a jerk." _Mikan thought and banged her head at her desk.

"Awwwwwwwwww Mikan-chan and Ayame-chan are so lucky to be paired up with those two." Sumire said.

"Yeah… I feel so envious." Yumiko said.

Mikan turned around to have a quick glance at Natsume.

"Mou… Ayame-chan you're lucky to be paired up with Natsuki he's quite friendly." Mikan whispered to her friend.

"Mikan-chan… just try giving Natsume a chance he might be bothered about something or what." Ayme replied.

"Yeah too bothered." Mikan said.

Ayame glanced at Natsume who is looking at the window with sad eyes.

"_I wonder what's his problem… he looks lonely. I'll try to reach out to him though." Ayame thought._

**There you have it! Hehehe so what you think? I know cliffhanger… anyway hope you guys would review… :))**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling… ,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing this story! I hope you guys would continue to read this. Anyway here's chapter 2… ENJOY!**

**:))**

**Gakuen Alice is not mine… **

**Interesting**

"And this is the school library." Ayame said to Natsuki as she toured the boy around after classes.

"Whoa… this school is really big." Natsuki said in awe.

"Is it? Where did you and Natsume spent your middle school anyway?" Ayame asked.

"My parents died in a car accident a year ago. We used to live in a small town. My dad was a doctor, he and mom decided to move there and build a hospital to help the sick and needy."

"I see seems like that this would be a long story, here let's sit for a while." Ayame said as they went inside the library.

Natsuki continued his story, while Mikan and Natsume were also roaming around the school.

"And here is the cafeteria."

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say huh?" Mikan asked irritatingly.

"Why do keep opening your mouth little girl? You're annoying did you know that?" Natsume retorted and went inside the cafeteria.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr what a difficult person to deal with!" Mikan said while banging her head at the door of the cafeteria.

"Hi Sakura-san." Ruka greeted.

"Oh hello Ruka-pyon."

"What's wrong with you baka?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru? You're with Ruka-pyon? Eh?"

"Shut up baka or I'll hit you with my newly invented baka gun."

"_Gulp _I… I was just touring that guy, but Hotaru help me… he's so difficult to deal with." Mikan said teary eyed.

"Stop hugging me baka." Hotaru said while trying to push Mikan.

"He's coming this way. Hey how are you… I'm Ruka, you?" Ruka asked while offering his hand.

"Hn, Natsume." Natsume said while taking Ruka's hand.

"Where's your twin?" Hotaru asked.

"Do I even know you?" Natsume asked while raising one eye brow.

"Well I guess you're right baka, this guy is a jerk. Imai Hotaru." Hotaru replied while pointing her baka gun at Natsume.

"Whoa, Hotaru calm down." Ruka and Mikan said.

"Fine."

"So where's your twin?" Ruka asked.

"He's with that other stupid girl."

"Stupid girl?" Ruka asked.

"She means Ayame." Hotaru and Mikan said in unison.

"Oh… well then I guess…"

"Yo Natsume!" Natsuki greeted his twin while approaching them.

"Hn."

"Hello minna! Hi Natsume." Ayame greeted with her cute smile.

"Hi Ayame-chan." Mikan said while hugging her friend.

Ayame hugged Mikan back.

"Hi Mikan-chan."

"I see Natsume made new friends. I'm Natsuki."

"I'm Ruka, this is Hotaru, then Mikan." Ruka said while smiling.

"Well I guess we're hungry? Why don't we go inside the cafeteria and eat."

"I'll pass. See you around Ruka." Natsume said.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Natsuki asked.

"At the condo obviously." Natsume replied then left.

"Urgh! How I hate him." Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan. Don't say that, it's rude to Natsuki." Ayame said.

"No it's ok, but I'll say you're the first girl to say that you hate him Mikan-chan." Natsuki said in an amused tone.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Well… when we started here many girls were asking for names and all that... when we also went to our lockers there were notes from girls with their names and numbers." Natsuki while chuckling.

"It's same for me too. But I'm glad someone here would hit them with her baka gun." Ruka said.

"Shut up bunny boy. C'mon let's eat." Hotaru said while grabbing Mikan and Ayame inside the cafeteria.

They all went to the cafeteria and ate some snacks. Natsuki shared his and Natsume's life story to them.

"I hope you'll guys woulnd bear with Natsume… he's really affected when mom and dad died. Though he's anti-social he's a very happy person when he gets home, but since my parents died… he changed." Natsuki said sadly.

Ayame held his hand and said…

"We'll bear with him Natsuki."

"Thank you." Natsuki while smiling at Ayame.

"So what now Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked sheepishly.

"Still hate him?" Ruka asked.

"Uh… _groan_… no I'm sorry Natsuki… I misunderstood him I guess, but that will never change that he is a pervert!" Mikan said while blushing.

Natsuki just laughed and said…

"It's ok Mikan I hope we'll all get along."

"Of course we will." Mikan said cheerfully.

They continued eating until it was almost 6 in the evening and they decided to go home.

"You're finally home huh?" Natsume said as he went out the bathroom.

"Yeah, oh here Ayame bought you these." Natsuki said while handling some cookies to Natsume.

"I don't eat sweets, why would she bother to give me some?"

"I don't know, maybe she likes you." Natsuki said teasingly.

"Whatever. I've prepared dinner let's eat." Natsume said as he went to the kitchen.

"Sure."

**The Next Day:**

"Mikan!"

"Oh Ayame! You're early today." Mikan said as she entered the gate.

"Hahahaha I could the same to you."

"Hahahaha shut up Ayame, so did you finish the homework?"

"Yeah how about you?"

"I did! hehehe. C'mon lets go we'll be late."

Mikan and Ayame went inside the room, there they spotted Hotaru cleaning her baka gun.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu."

Baka baka baka.

"Mou! I was going to hug you." Mikan complained.

"That's the point idiot I don't want you to hug me." Hotaru said icily.

"Ok cease fire! Why don't we just sit down Mikan-chan." Ayame said.

"Fine." Mikan said while pouting cutely.

"Hn, stupid girl." Natsume muttered.

Ayame turned her head towards the twins.

"Hello." She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Ayame-chan." Natsuki greeted.

"…"

"I hope you ate the cookies Natsume." Ayame said sweetly.

"Stop flirting with me and I don't eat sweets… I'm outta here." Natsume fumed as he stood up from his seat.

"Natsume!" Natsuki called but he didn't bother to look back.

"I'm sorry for that Ayame-chan…" Natsuki said apologetically.

Mikan, Hotaru and the whole class saw the whole scene, Ayame was blushing as tears started to fall from her face.

"I'll get him for that." Mikan said as she ran outside.

Hotaru gave her handkerchief to Ayame.

"I'm so sorry for that Ayame… I don't know what's gotten into him." Natsuki said again.

"It's not your fault Natsuki, it's fine." Ayame replied with a weak smile.

"Hey you! What the hell is your problem?" Mikan screamed as she stood in front of Natsume, who was sitting under the Sakura tree. Natsume just stared at her boringly.

"Huh?"

Mikan knelt in front of him and grabbed his collar…

"You made my friend cry… you should apologize to her right now!" Mikan demanded still holding his collar.

"Let go of me you hag." Natsume said as he tried to remove Mikan's hands.

"No!" Mikan retorted and held his collar tightly.

"I said let go."

Natsume stood up and tried to remove Mikan's hands, unfortunately Mikan lost her balance, she fell first then Natsume. Mikan closed her eyes, and when she opened it she saw a pair of crimson eyes staring down at her. Mikan's eyes widen as soon as she felt soft lips crushed to hers. Mikan pushed Natsume away with all her might.

"You… PERVERT!" Mikan yelled at Natsume while pointing a finger at him.

"Hn, you were the one to kiss me you idiot!" Natsume said while wiping his lips with his hands.

"Urgh! I hate you! That was my first kiss." Mikan said and then ran away crying, she didn't noticed that her bracelet had fallen.

Nastume saw this and he picked it up. He stood there for a few seconds then he smiled to himself.

"_I finally found you."_

**So? What do you guys think? Hahahahah I know cliff hanger and this chapter is quite short… anyway please review?^^, thanks!**


End file.
